


Become One

by RubyWaterz23



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: After BOTF, BOTF fix it, Bilbo stays in Erebore, Everyone lived, Everyone lives, First Time, I have an addiction, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Sexy Time, Smut, Sweet smutt, Thorin is very thorough, Vanilla, love making, no one dies, tender love, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22852657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyWaterz23/pseuds/RubyWaterz23
Summary: Smutty One Shot, sweet and tender love.Thorin, Kili, and Fili did not die, and the sons of Durin won the mountain. Thorin was injured but not mortally and everything turns out pretty okay. Bilbo, of course stayed behind to be close to Thorin. Once Thorin is healed Bilbo comes to him to finally confess what he wanted to when he was found with the acorn.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 11
Kudos: 216





	Become One

**Author's Note:**

> (Okay, working off the fact that Bilbo should have said "Thorin, I love you." In the 'acorn scene' XD) 
> 
> When this idea took me I had a whole story planned, but then realized that this little smutt scene was all I wanted to write >.> So there, enjoy. I know I did ^.^ 
> 
> Kudos and Comments welcome.

  
They were finally alone. 

Alone in Thorin’s chambers, but this time things were different. Thorin was healing well and Bilbo was gaining back his strength. It had been days since they’d been alone like this and now that they were neither had any idea what to say. 

Bilbo had just shut the door behind him, but now he just stood there, fingers twitching and rocking slightly on his feet. He was nervous. So much had happened between them, but a lot of those emotions were strung high from fear of death. Now that Thorin was recovered things were looking better, but he’d been kept so busy with righting everything that had been made wrong they hadn’t had the time to speak to each other properly. 

Thorin was standing before the hearth, flames freshly burning dry wood and growing. Bilbo couldn’t help but think how well he looked standing nearly at full strength. Dressed in his more kingly garb, now that he was truly King Under The Mountain, his fur-lined coat that flowed to the smoothed stone floor and wore dark fine leather tunics over thick woven, fine garbs to keep him warm. Bilbo thought he looked very handsome standing there with the light of the fire glowing on his face. The cut from along his forehead now merely a scar which would lighten soon enough to barely visible.

Blue eyes glanced his way, clear and shinning. 

“Come, master burglar.”

His voice rumbled that deep tone Bilbo was so glad to hear each time he spoke since that dark day. But it didn’t help in calming his nervousness. He took a few hesitant steps forward but kept out of arms length as they both stood in front of the hearth. The fire slowly warming the large stone carved room. His hand lightly rapping against his outer legs. 

Bilbo knew how foolish he’d behaved in those uncertain days, crying his eyes out and being beyond stubborn. If he’d known then that Thorin would pull through and be standing today he may have kept himself together a bit more, but no one was certain if he would pull through or pass on to the halls of his fathers. He sighed, immensely embarrassed about his behavior. 

Thorin sighed inwardly, watching Bilbo. He didn’t blame him for his shyness – thinking it actually quite cute the way his nose would twitch when nervous – things were definitely a bit odd since his recovery, but he had hoped they were past this awkwardness between them. 

“Do you fear me?” Thorin asked, his voice low as Bilbo was standing closer now. He hoped that wasn’t the case but he wasn’t sure why else the halfling would be so cautious around him now. 

“W-What?” Bilbo asked, surprised, as he turned fully to face the dwarf. “No. No, I’ve never been afraid of you.” Bilbo was shocked Thorin would think so and he watched the dwarf smirk and roll his eyes a bit not certain he was completely happy with that statement, he thought he could be quite intimidating at times. Bilbo’s eyes darted around the room. “Its just...well..” He huffed at himself and shoved his nervous hands in his vest pockets. “I’ve acted a fool..” He finally admitted in a small voice, heat rising to his cheeks. 

Thorin chuckled causing Bilbo to glance at him surprised. He hadn’t heard him chuckle or laugh in what felt like months now, it was so nice to hear. 

“Aren’t we all..” Thorin spoke soft and stepped closer. His stride uneven with a slight limp still as his foot was tender from the wound. He was healing well but not at full strength yet. “Me most of all..” He reached out for Bilbo’s hand, but didn’t right out grab it leaving the decision up to the hobbit. Bilbo slowly lifted his hand and slid it into the dwarf’s larger one, he hoped the dwarf wouldn’t notice how clammy they were. 

“Master Baggins..” Thorin began, holding tenderly onto the hobbit’s hand. “Bilbo.” He corrected himself, hardly ever using his first name, making Bilbo’s heart skip a beat. “Did you truly mean what you said… the other night?” Thorin’s voice was barely above a whisper, his blue eyes downcast. If Bilbo didn’t know better he’d think the King under the mountain was nervous. 

Brow furrowed in confusion, Bilbo tilted his head slightly trying to understand the question. At first he honestly had no idea, then it hit him. 

“...don’t ever leave me...please..” “...I love you too much to loose you...”

Bilbo had thought Thorin was asleep when he had whispered those words. He never thought the dwarf would have heard them, never planned to confess how he feels, for he never thought Thorin could ever feel the same.

Suddenly his face grew so red it glowed, the color spreading to his neck and the very tip of his pointed ears. Slowly his eyes widened and he had to pull his hand away and turn so his back to Thorin, too embarrassed to face him now. His heart pounded hard in his chest as his mind spun wildly. Thorin now knew. He foolishly confessed, poured his heart out that night in so few words. ‘oh for the love of-’ Bilbo cursed himself, damn his heart, damn his love for this dwarf. 

Arms wrapped around his shoulder in a gentle bear hug. Thorin’s arms were thick and solid and warm making him feel safe, just as it had the day on the carrock – even though he’d never said outloud. His breath hot against Bilbo’s ear and his raven hair flopped over his left shoulder, Bilbo could feel his strong broad chest pressed against his back. His voice like rolling thunder fell off his tongue smooth as flowing silk.

“I’ll take that as a yes..” 

Bilbo’s heart quivered. 

“Is it alright for me to believe it to be true?” Thorin searched for truth again, needing the confirmation of Bilbo’s true feelings in order to feel secured in them. His breath came out shaky. Bilbo slightly turned his head and looked sideways to Thorin who still held him tight. 

“Yes..” His voice trembled. “I meant it..” His face still deep red. Thorin smiled, true happiness filling him. 

Slowly his hand lifted up from holding Bilbo closely, tucked his finger under the hobbit’s chin and turned his face upwards a little. His eyes locked with hazel pools of swirling emotions he wasn’t sure he could read completely, but he searched for fear, hesitation, or rejection. When he was sure Bilbo would not turn away he leaned down for their lips to meet. 

Thorin kissed Bilbo. 

Bilbo’s breath caught in his throat, knowing it was coming was still different from feeling his lips touch the dwarf’s. They were softer than he’d expected, but his kiss was more passionate than he had predicted. 

Slow and tender at first Thorin pressed his lips, but when he got that first taste of the hobbit he could not stop. Cupping the back of Bilbo’s neck he deepened his kiss, turning him slowly so their chests pressed together. His other arm snaked around the smaller’s waist so he could hold him close. His own heart thumping loudly when he felt the slender arms of his burglar wrap around his neck as he kissed Thorin back. 

It was utter bliss. 

Thorin was not sure when exactly he had begun to notice the burglar more closely. When first he had laid eyes on him he saw only a small hobbit who would be nothing but a burden to him and the company. But he had been truly honest with himself and Bilbo that day on the Carrock when he had never been more wrong in his life. Bilbo had stepped in front of the pale orc to defend him, such bravery he never imagined to see from a hobbit. It had brought a light to his eyes, and Bilbo had been the first thing he thought of when he opened them. 

Bilbo had been in his thoughts ever since, even when he wasn’t truly aware of it. 

He was aware however of the gentle tremble in Bilbo’s body, he could feel him straining to keep his legs beneath himself, supporting. Parting his lips from the hobbit’s he smiled down, watching the hazed expression on his face, pride and happiness filled him knowing he could effect the halfling in such a way. 

“Would you like to sit?” Keeping his arm held against Bilbo’s waist he supported him. Bilbo could only nod as he slowly blinked. Thorin smiled again. 

Leaving his arm around Bilbo’s waist he used his other hand to grab a hold of one of Bilbo’s arms to lead him to the chair seated close to the hearth, to seat him. Swiftly he grabbed a large blanket from the chest of old wood which stayed at the end of his bed, laying it out in front of the fire he also grabbed a few pillows that he could and laid them out as well. Looking down at the comfy creation he’d made he smiled to himself. 

Bilbo chuckled. 

He never thought he’d get to see Thorin, the great warrior and now king under the mountain, be so...well he didn’t know the word for it. But the dwarf was showing a gentle, adorable side. Smiling at him their eyes met. Thorin huffed out a breath of air and motioned him to sit on the blanket he’d laid out. 

“It’ll be warmer over here.” Thorin encouraged further.

Winter had settled into the hard months. Snow piled up outside the mountain and the remnants of lake town completely frozen over. It made parts of the dwarven halls inside the mountain unbearably cold. Making it a hard couple of weeks to heal the wounds he had earned in battle against the white orc, but at least Bilbo was by his side. The hobbit wouldn’t be able to travel in a winter such as this. 

Bilbo sighed and moved from the comfy arm chair and sat, legs tucked under him, with Thorin sitting next to him only a few inches between them. 

“Do you?” Bilbo couldn’t help asking, wondering. Thorin now knew Bilbo cared for him deeply, held him close to his heart. Maybe not in so many words, and maybe once he had the courage he would put all that he felt into words. But he still wasn’t sure exactly what Thorin’s feelings were. Obviously they were at the very least similar to what Bilbo felt, but he wanted to hear it. 

“Do I what?” Thorin’s face was calm and he genuinely didn’t understand the question. 

Bilbo blushed lightly, his nervousness never seeming to leave him. 

“Do...” hesitation settled in and he wondered if he should just keep his mouth shut. “Do you..um, well..” why is this so hard?! He yelled in his head. “Harbor any...feelings..f-for me..” Bilbo kept his eyes darting from the dancing orange flames to the pattern in the blanket of woven thick wool. He couldn’t bare to look up, his heart thumping hard in his chest, almost so hard it hurt. The pause of silence began to hurt more. If Thorin was hesitating did that mean their feelings weren’t on the same level? Was Bilbo being too hopeful? His heart began to beat wildly for other reasons, fear of rejection. 

But Thorin’s hand pulled him out of that dark hole he was falling into. Cupping his cheek the large dwarven hand forced him to look at Thorin, a rough thumb caressed his cheek. Thorin’s eyes looked serious, kind and full of tender care but very serious. It was this look that made Bilbo sure the next words he spoke were true. 

“Do not doubt me, I will say it only once. For now.” He smirked at his own joke, still stroking Bilbo’s cheek. “You are unique to me. You are someone I never expected to walk into my life. I never could have achieved what I have..” he paused and glanced about the room in a show of his meaning the lonely mountain. “without you by my side.” He smiled back down at Bilbo and continued. “It was your voice that brought me out of my sickness, my insanity. And it was your care that brought be back to health.” If it hadn’t been for Bilbo, Thorin knew he would have lost everything, and all he had done to get there would have mattered not.

Pausing again he put his forehead to Bilbo’s sliding his hand to the back of his neck in a gentle hold. 

“I love you Bilbo Baggins.” He spoke clearly and smoothly, with no hesitation. His gruff voice vibrating through Bilbo. “Without a doubt, you have captured me, and I shall remain yours.” Thorin’s smile spread through to his eyes and soaked his whole body with warmth. Glad he could finally tell the hobbit just how much he cared for him. He topped his words by moving in for another kiss, this one just as tender as the first but no longer shy. 

Bilbo was at a complete loss of words, his heart beating so fast he couldn’t feel it as his eyes welled up with tears of such happiness he could not express. His hands reached and gripped tightly into the fabric of Thorin’s soft tunic hem. He felt as though he would float away with how happy he was feeling, so he kept his hands tightly gripped into the fine tunic to keep him solidly on the ground. 

Kissing back with passion seeping out of every touch he tried to show just how much those words meant to him. He felt a tear fall from down his cheek, but no sooner did he feel it fall than he felt Thorin swiftly lick the salty tear away. Looking at him through lidded eyes the halfling blushed again, only to see Thorin’s face flushed slightly as well. Both in the entrapment of lust.

No more words were needed, they could see in each other what was between them, what the other needed. 

Bilbo lifted his arms and once more wrapped them around Thorin’s neck pulling himself closer to the dwarf now standing on bent knees, but then Thorin’s hands swiftly scooping up the hobbit’s legs behind thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Though he felt shy in this compromising position he couldn’t think on it even for a second as Thorin’s mouth met his once more. Passion flowed from the dwarf’s lips into his own and back again as they shared kisses. Tongues flicked out and passed over one another, twirling, licking and teasing. 

Bilbo whimpered a breathy sigh when he felt Thorin nibble gently on his bottom lip. His body was coming alive in a way it never had before, heat rising from his groin and lighting his whole soul aflame. The whimper must have ignited something inside Thorin as well for it was not a moment later that he felt a bulge pressing against his own, causing Bilbo to gasp – air catching in his throat. 

“Thorin..” he couldn’t help the whispered moan escape. 

His sweet call was answered with kisses along his jaw line and down the side of his neck. His hips bucked naturally and they both groaned in unison their bulges rubbing together. Bilbo felt hot air on his neck and thick hands hold his hips still keeping them pressed together. 

“Bilbo..” Thorin’s voice came out as a raspy, heated sound, he rested his head in the crook of Bilbo’s shoulder. “I crave more..More of you.” He admitted as his heavy hot breath fell against Bilbo’s neck. “But I will not push you if you do not wish the same.” His words flowing smoother he chanced a look to his hobbit. 

Bilbo brought his hands on either side of Thorin’s face, his own breath coming in quick heavy gasps, staring him deep into the swirling pools of sapphire wanting. His own smile lifted Thorin’s soul. It was calming to Bilbo’s nerves, having Thorin asking permission – in his own words. It made Bilbo a thousand times more confident. 

“If you wish to touch me, by all means..” His cheeks flushed as he spoke, his voice soft. He couldn’t find the courage to say how he too wished to explore Thorin’s body with his own hands. 

Thorin groaned deep, a sound that vibrated from his chest, at Bilbo’s words. With his hands at Bilbo’s hips it was easy for his fingers to creep under the hem of his cotton shirt touching directly on his flesh. Bilbo’s breath caught. Strong fingers glided over smooth flesh up the sides of his ribs, touching gently and moving slightly to stroke his back and still lifting upwards. Bilbo shivered slightly the touch giving him pleasant chills down his whole body. 

It was in this fashion that Thorin pulled Bilbo’s shirt off throwing it to the side with a flick of the hand. Bilbo felt small, now bared above the waist for Thorin to see his naked flesh. His nose twitched as it did often when he was nervous. He knew with certainty that he was much thinner than Thorin and definitely less muscled. Even after their long journey he hadn’t managed to put on much muscle weight, but he had lost a bit of weight in the past weeks from worry. He was scared that perhaps the dwarf would not like what he saw, Bilbo’s pale flesh, bare of hair and scars, very unlike any dwarf in structure. Worried maybe Thorin would dislike him for it. 

Thorin’s hand moved and caressed up Bilbo’s side and stroked the skin over his chest up to his neck, Bilbo’s head fell back slight as he accepted the touch, relieved that the dwarf still had interest enough to keep touching and exploring his body. His breath came in short bursts, it was foreign to feel the thick hand running over his body, but he found himself enjoying it immensely. Pink nipples perked from the excitement of the touch. 

Bilbo closed his eyes as he felt soft kisses trail on his neck once more and down to his collar bone. Thorin nibbled and sucked lightly at the flesh, tasting his hobbit, his hand playing over his skin swirling circles into his flesh. Bilbo gasped and opened his eyes when he felt something warm and wet flick over his left nipple, an odd sensation. 

Thorin smirked up at him and did it once more, testing to see if his hobbit liked it, Bilbo allowing him wondering so himself. Which he found he did. The light touches teasing a piece of him he never thought to consider. His breath uneven as he enjoyed the feel of Thorin’s tongue on his skin. 

“Thorin!” Bilbo spoke loudly and finally shoved at him a little, a light shove, when he could no longer stand the teases. He looked down at the dwarf with lust swimming in his eyes. “Y-You are still covered in layers..” Bilbo hadn’t meant to speak so loudly and was a little embarrassed but could stand no longer that he was the only one getting groped and kissed on. He had also wondered quite often what the dwarf king would look like bared to the naked eye, and was not willing to wait any longer. 

Thorin smirked seductively and first pulled off his coat, letting it fall to the blanket, then unhooked his tunic removing it and throwing it to the side. Next his gold embroidered shirt came off, this he did slowly, grabbing the hem of the shirt as he pulled it from its tucked spot into his trousers then painfully slowly lifted it up over his shoulders. 

First Bilbo watched the shirt expose his lower abdomen, hard flesh with taunt muscles decorated with a thin coat of black fuzz. His torso wide and thick with muscles proving how great of a warrior he was. However, Bilbo’s lustful gaze stopped as he saw Thorin’s chest and shoulder were still wrapped in bandages. Sadness and worry took over his face, reaching out he stroked the edged of the wrappings, remembering well the amount of blood that had spilled from the wound on that day. 

Thorin’s chest tightened when he realized why Bilbo’s expression changed. He had honestly forgotten his wound was still wrapped. It didn’t really need to be, but it was a precaution to make sure it stayed clean and fought off infection. Dwarves healed fast and Thorin had always been a fast healer on top of that, so the wound which had cut into his right shoulder was now mostly scar tissue. Still, he let Bilbo stroke the bandages over his chest knowing the halfling needed a minute, and he could not lie saying he didn’t like the heat of small fingers through the thin fabric. 

“Please,” Thorin cupped the side of Bilbo’s cheek and forced him to meet his gaze. “Do not worry, and do not cry. Your tears are my weakness..” Thorin admitted as he stroked the reddened cheek with his thumb. 

When Bilbo looked up tears were swirling in his eyes but he fought to hold them back as he looked onto the dwarf. 

“Sorry..” Bilbo glanced away for a moment. “I just..” He attempted to wipe away the tears that threatened to fall. Thorin leaned and kissed his cheek softly. 

His hands slide from his cheek to his bare sides and for extra measure he pulled his hips closer to his own, bringing forth to Bilbo’s attention that he was still rock solid. Earning a whimpering groan from Bilbo as their members rubbed together with only the fabric of their trousers inbetween. 

“I am alive, well, and in the grips of desire.” Thorin spoke, whispering into Bilbo’s ear, tempting him back to arousal and away from dark memories. Bilbo groaned sweetly again and Thorin felt a twitch against his own, smirking he knew he brought him back right to where he wanted him. 

His hand creeping up his back he pulled his chest against his own, flesh to flesh, warmth spreading between them. Then he felt Bilbo’s smaller hand flow over the flesh of his middle once more and up around his neck, holding on as if he would fall away without a tight grip. Though he couldn’t say that he hated it, not in the least. 

Their lips met once again in a heated kiss, Bilbo’s hips rocked gently gaining more and more friction between them. Sharing groans between flicking tongues. Bilbo’s hand laced into dark raven waves, while Thorin let his hand creep down the hobbit’s bare chest and rub over the material of his trousers, cupping the halfling’s bulge. 

“Ah-” Bilbo trembled as the large hand cupped all of him and began stroking over fabric. “T-Thorin..” his soft voice moaned out the dwarf’s name giving the king encouragement to continue. But he would not simply rub over fabric any longer. 

Swiftly pulling at the string that held the fabric tight together he loosened the notches and freed Bilbo’s member from entrapment. Thorin knew nothing of hobbit size, and even though it would not compare to his own he was not disappointed. Finding it well shaped and colored beautifully. He shot a teasing glance to Bilbo who quickly turned away obviously nervous, which made Thorin assume his onslaught bursts of nervous shyness meant the hobbit had little to no experience. 

His large hand wrapped around Bilbo completely and slowly he began to stroke up and down, earning whimpers and soft moans from Bilbo as he gripped and held on. 

“Sensitive...” Thorin teasingly whispered into Bilbo’s ear as his tongue shot over the pointed edge of the appendage. Keeping his strokes even and slow at first he let the hobbit enjoy the sensation of his hand pleasing him, but he wanted more. 

With a few swift movements he used his free hand to grab under Bilbo’s right knee, lifting him slightly and supporting his weight as he slumped to the ground. Back laying on the blanket he slid further underneath Bilbo leaving him propped on his own knees, soft halfling legs on either side of Thorin’s wide chest. Now he was in the perfect position to taste the harden piece of Bilbo, which he fully intended to do. Pulling down the brown worn trousers he fully exposed all of Bilbo to his sight. A hand slid up the hobbit’s thigh, a teasing touch, before he moved and took half of Bilbo into his mouth. 

This was all completely new to the hobbit. He let Thorin grab and touch him how he wished, reveling in the pleasure each touch lighting his flesh anew with the fires of desire. He almost told the dwarf to wait when he bared all his body, but the hot wet heaven that covered half his length stopped the words in his throat and only a deep moan escaped. He would say nothing now, but never before had he experienced the pleasure of another person. He’d always been far too happy to be alone. Thorin on the other hand seemed rather experienced and skilled as he licked and sucked at Bilbo. 

Bilbo had to brace himself by putting one hand on Thorin’s shoulder and the other weaving into Thorin’s hair. Nothing had felt so good before, the warm softness of Thorin’s tongue was driving his mind into blankness. So blank he hadn’t noticed when the dwarf took the care to lather one finger completely in an oil he’d snuck along with the blankets and reached between his legs to rub circles around his entrance. 

Bilbo jolted and moaned, a little scared as he was unsure of what to expect. Though he couldn’t say he hated the sensation of a slick finger rubbing against another sensitive piece on his body he had not expected. Thorin simply kept his finger rubbing in smooth circles, teasing and relaxing his sensitive skin, letting Bilbo get used to the sensation first as he kept his mind busy with his tongue swiping over the hardened under-half of his shaft. 

Bilbo was lost in pleasure, reaching a peek, he kept as still as he could letting Thorin show him all that he could. Not doubting the dwarf despite the small bit of fear that it – what ever it was his finger had in store for him – might hurt. What he hadn’t expected was the perfectly smooth slide and gentle stretch as Thorin slide his finger in. As a thick digit entered him Thorin timed it perfectly by taking all of Bilbo’s length into his mouth. A loud pleasure filled moan escaped Bilbo’s mouth and his whole body trembled. 

It didn’t hurt, just felt strange at first, but coupled with Thorin’s skilled tongue he was soon loosing strength trying to hold on as he rocked forward. Thorin’s finger slowly wiggled inside him, curving and twisting gently each time causing Bilbo to moan out more and more. Each breath hitching in his throat and each moan sounding strange even to his ears. 

It was mere moments later he could feel his own pleasure about to burst forth. He cried out Thorin’s name trying to warn him he was about to release his seed, but he couldn’t find the words. Just as Thorin curled his finger forward – towards his stomach – pressing against something wonderful he cried out and came hard down Thorin’s throat. 

His mind was utterly blank. 

When thought finally came trickling back to his mind he was laying on his back against the pillows Thorin at his side hovering over him watching his ecstasy filled face come back down from the high he just gave him. When their eyes locked Thorin chuckled, a deep sound filling the room. 

“Was that too much for my hobbit?” Thorin’s eyebrow raised seductively as he teased. His hand, now cleaned moved some curled locks from Bilbo’s face. His touch tender. 

Bilbo still tried to catch his breath and relax from the hard orgasm. He never dreamed anything could feel so perfect, and yet he knew there was more – so much more – that could happen still. Blinking slow he blushed and smiled slightly up at Thorin. 

“Am I completely pathetic?” He asked, sure his sensitivity and quickness to release made it quite obvious that he was inexperienced in such matters. Thorin looked at him surprised he would ask such a thing. 

“Nothing of the sort.” He leaned forward and kissed his forehead, then looked back at him with a more concerned look. “I didn’t hurt you?” Bilbo blushed and shook his head slightly. 

Reaching up his hand Bilbo stroked the firm peck of Thorin’s chest. His broad body wide and speckled with dark hairs in the perfect portions, Bilbo couldn’t help but twirl a few pieces that were not covered with wrappings. At this angle, as he idly played with the hair on Thorin’s chest, he had a perfect view of the dwarf’s still rock solid bulge trapped in his trousers. Bilbo blushed darker. 

“You’re still..” Biblo’s bright hazel eyes looked up into Thorin’s watchful sapphire orbs. Thorin’s smirk did not disappear. 

“Yes.” He stroked Bilbo’s face again. “But we can stop here if you wish to go no further.” Bilbo’s heart thumped at such sweet words. His king was willing to push aside his own needs just to please him. He could not let Thorin stay in this state, he would not be so cruel to the dwarf he loved. 

Moving his hand from Thorin’s chest to his fuzzy cheek he smiled blissfully up at him. 

“No, I do not wish to stop. Show me more..” Pulling Thorin down for a kiss he did not care if he tasted of his own seed, it bothered him not. 

Thorin groaned happily and kissed him back, giving him time with the passions of their mouths to come back to the heat he had fallen from. Moving to hover completely over top of him, Thorin held himself up with both hands on either side of Bilbo’s shoulders, the halfling’s small hands grabbed onto Thorin’s thick biceps as he kissed unyielding. 

Moments later Thorin felt the small hands of Bilbo cupping his own bulge and he groaned, feeling the hobbit mimic the rubbing and stroking motions he had just done to him minutes ago. Pulling away he looked down at the perfect creature beneath him. Bilbo looked up at him, confused. Thorin smiled. 

“You don't have to.” He spoke softly grabbing the hobbit’s wrist and pulling it away. Before the halfling could refuse or argue he began removing the last bit of clothing he had on, letting his member spring forward and twitch into the heated air around them. He kept his eyes on Bilbo’s face smirking as he saw surprise flash in those hazel eyes. Even for a dwarf Thorin knew he was well endowed. 

Moving his knees to tuck under Bilbo’s legs, bringing their bodies closer, he let their lengths rub against each other. His longer thicker member topping the halfling's. With his right hand he reached between them and wrapped his fingers around both their shafts, holding them together. Bilbo moaned and Thorin watched his face as his chest rose and fell with quick breaths. 

Slowly Thorin began stroking the two of them together, sensitive flesh rubbing sweet friction. Bilbo’s member was still wet with Thorin’s saliva which made things easier. Thorin could not help the deep rumble coming from his chest. It had been wonderful to tease, taste and touch his hobbit as he pleased, but he craved so much more. Now getting the first touches of his own he was nearly at his brink. It had been so very long since he’d been with anyone, and much longer since he’d relieved himself at all. In Bilbo’s own words he wondered briefly if he was pathetically hopeless. 

However, as he stroked slow and steady, watching Bilbo’s face he did not feel hopeless. The small halfling writhing beneath him, eyes closed consumed with pleasure. It was a glorious sight, and he did not wish for it to end. 

“Thorin!” Bilbo called out with pleasure keeping his body ablaze. His toes were gripping at the calves of the dwarf on top of him, his member reaching a climax yet again. Thick white pre-cum flowed out his tip slicking the both of them which only increased the level of pleasure Bilbo was receiving. “ I-I! Can’t..Hmmmn!” He panted heavy, hips jolting out of his control as Thorin’s other hand pinned his hips as best it could. 

Thorin groaned loudly, his own pleasure moans vibrating deep from within his chest. His body buckled a little lower and closer to Bilbo as he stroked faster, bringing the both of them to the brink of ecstasy. Together they came, shooting into his hand and over Bilbo’s lower abdomen. Panting heavily together Thorin held himself steadily over Bilbo, not wanting to move just yet as he stared down at his hobbit. 

Too many times he had woken up to a dream so similar, but now that he truly had his most beloved underneath him he didn’t want to forget a second of it. Hazel eyes looked up at him, glossy and hazed, but the smile that took his face only made Thorin fall deeper. Moving in he kissed Bilbo again, tongue slipping past pink lips and twirling. He couldn’t seem to get enough of the sweet taste of his mouth.

After a long minute of slow kisses Thorin pulled away, delight he never thought he’d feel filling him. But oh, he was far from done. 

“Can you handle more?” 

Bilbo blinked and bit his lip, before slowly nodding. Truly he wanted all of it, though his body felt limp already. He didn’t want to fall asleep tonight wondering what else could be done. He wanted all of his dwarven king, and now. 

Thorin grinned and kissed his forehead. 

“Get on your hands and knees, master burglar.” Thorin teased lovingly, blue eyes swimming. And though Bilbo was sure his legs would turn to liquid just as soon as he tried to he managed to roll over and prop himself up on his knees, arms a little shaky so the best he could do was prop up on his elbows. Thorin, as swift and caring as he had been thus far helped by pulling two pillows to his front so Bilbo could hold them to his chest and relax his arms. Feeling a little more exposed Bilbo looked over his shoulder after he situated himself to see if this was indeed how his love wanted him, Thorin's eyes focused only on his posterior made the hobbit flush deeply again. 

“T-Thorin?” Bilbo asked unsure as to why the dwarven king was staring so intently, surely his back side was not as interesting as the strained glance of the other might cause him to assume. He'd never considered himself a very attractive person and he'd never dared to think along the lines of 'sexiness', so it made him feel rather on the spot to be exposed and stared at. 

“Ah, sorry,” Thorin's voice sounded almost far away as his eyes locked with Bilbo's once more, deep and guttural. Now, that is sexy. Bilbo thought to himself as his tried to see what Thorin's hands were doing, though he could only see the strong biceps move as hints. “Just captured by your beauty.” Thorin finished, both his large calloused hand coming up to cup the hobbit's rather round posterior, groping softly. Bilbo trembled as his head fell a little into the stack of pillows he had made, ready to remark on Thorin's 'beauty' comment, but all will left his body as the skillfulness of Thorin's hands. A fact that at this point he was acutely aware of, but with each new physical exploration, the dwarven king's skill took him for another ecstasy filled loop. Which very much included the next sensation, a warm, soft, wetness that rubbed over the twitching entrance. 

Bilbo's back arched as his surprised moan echoed a little off the stones, knowing immediately that it was Thorin's tongue, having had it on his hardened member but never having imagined it would be used there. He made an attempt to protest, thinking it surely could not be clean enough for his king to lick him, but as Thorin's tongue twirled over him all that came out of his mouth was a heated moan along with another tremble. His tired member once more standing perfectly at attention, twitching, excited at this new sensation that had him whimpering and moaning with each movement of Thorin's tongue. Strong hands still holding and groping his soft cheeks while spreading them gently for his tongue to gain better access to the deepest part of Bilbo. 

Bilbo's wanton moan as Thorin pushed his tongue into the tight entrance had his thick member throbbing greedily, his desire to drive himself deep into his hobbit almost too hard to ignore, but he would not hurt him. So plunging his tongue deeper he slicked the tight pink hole, preparing it for what was to come, the sound of the hobbit's moans filling his ears. Letting him know that his tongue was having the desired effect, feeling as though he could easily spend the entire rest of the night – if not week – finding new little ways to make his hobbit moan and tremble in pleasure. It was more addictive than anything he'd experienced before. Removing one hand from the soft roundness of bilbo's ass he reached for the jar of thick slick to coat his two fingers. Pulling his tongue away, ecstatically pleased to hear Bilbo's disappointing whimper as his tongue left him, he brought his two finger's up to the loosened hole. Just as before he started by circling his finger's around the hole first, not wanting to surprise or hurt his hobbit in the wrong way. Bilbo's hips twitched, not moving away instead lifting upwards to Thorin's fingers, and he could never express in words how happy it made him feel to see just that. 

“You're doing wonderful, Bilbo, just relax and remember to breath.” Thorin offered the kind instruction knowing as he slowly pushed his thick digit's in, two fingers were very different from just the one, and in turn they were different still from his throbbing member, the very thing he wanted to push into the tightness which now squeezed his finger's. Bilbo's soft gasp and the tenseness in his back told Thorin everything he needed, pushing his finger's a little deeper, not too quickly or roughly as he listened closely to the breathing of his beloved. A guiding hand on Bilbo's hips as he began working the tightness, the slick making it much smoother. 

“T-Thorin..” Bilbo moaned, his voice hitting a higher pitch as Thorin's fingers pumped a little deeper into him, curling as they did, feeling as though he would be completely stirred up at this rate. It was weird and strange, the way his finger's stretched him but it didn't hurt. More like a sort of pleasant itch that the more Thorin rubbed it the hotter his body got, the sensitive warmth building higher and higher within him almost becoming unbearable. His hands tightly gripped the rough fabric of the pillow pile and couldn't help it as his hips rocked with the pump of Thorin's fingers. How could anything feel so good? His moans muffled into the pillow as he dropped his face into the cushioned softness, feeling his peek nearing yet again. 

“I'm adding one more..” Thorin's voice mumbled just behind Bilbo's ear as he felt the warmth of the dwarven king's chest nearly press against his back, the in-mistakable hard warmth of Thorin's own member pressing into the softness of his thigh. 

“W-Wait..” Bilbo began, not sure he could out last another finger, already feeling the release ready to shoot from his twitching member. Something that felt as though there shouldn't even be any more inside him after spilling so much already. But as he felt a lubricated third finger slide into him with the other two, the quivering sound that left his throat was one full of pleasure, surprising himself at the seeming ease it entered him. 

“Hmmm, Bilbo..” Thorin's voice thick and sounding as though he was nearly on the brink as well as kisses were placed on the back of his damping neck. “You're pulling me in..” His words sounding strained as the three fingers twirled and pumped quickly into Bilbo's entrance. Bilbo's own moans heavy and desperate as the pure pleasure of Thorin's fingers, precum dribbling out of his slit onto the blanket. 

“T-Thorin! P-Please..” Bilbo pleaded desperately between the moans he couldn't control, Thorin answered by nibbling at his ear and groaning from his throat. “E-Enough..” Whimpering out he turned his face to try and look to Thorin. “I want you..” The flush on his cheeks from the climbing pleasure and new found sensitivity of it all. 

Thorin could hardly wait another moment at his lover's words, his finger's slowly pulling out of the loosened entrance, and quickly twirling the smaller male onto his back, perhaps being a little too haste in his movements. But if the wanting, heated expression on Bilbo's face was any tell, than his hobbit was just as needing as he was. He wouldn't have it any other way. Gently grabbing behind Bilbo's knee's Thorin pulled his legs moving his whole body into his lap, releasing one leg so he could grab a hold of his own member and position it perfectly as the wet, ready hole. 

His blue eyes darted to Bilbo's hazel orbs, half lidded and face enveloped by a red tint as his chest rose and fall quickly with heavy breaths. Taking a single moment to capture this image into his memory forever, before smiling softly down to his beloved. Bilbo's eyebrows twitched upwards in confusion at the pause Thorin took, unsure what would cause it. Thorin didn't leave his beloved waiting, with locked eyes he guided his rock solid member into the tightness of Bilbo's hole, blue orbs watching the change of expression as he pushed gently into the warmth. 

Bilbo's eyes filled with a little uncertainty as Thorin pushed just beyond the head of his member and stopped, the widening of his eyes signaling the dwarf to give his little hobbit a moment to adjust to his thick size before pushing a few more inches inside him. Keeping his eyes locked on Bilbo's face eve as the hobbit's head fell back and he gasped loudly and whimpered as half of Thorin's size made its way into his heat. His softer form trembled beneath Thorin, and he worried perhaps it was too much for the smaller male. Almost immediately stopped he thought about pulling out and moving away, but as soon as he thought the thought Bilbo's hands moved from their white knuckle grip on the blankets to wrap around as much of Thorin as he could. 

“D-Don't..” Bilbo whined, his whimper sounding as though he was unsure of what he felt. “You're just m-much thicker than..t-than I thought...” Bilbo managed to say through his whimpers as his thighs squeezed Thorin's waist tightly. “B-But it doesn't hurt..So don't stop...” His hazel eyes looked up into Thorin's nervous and a little scared but still wanting. Thorin couldn't peel the smile off his face as his arm snaked under his hobbit. 

“I'll go slow..” Thorin gruff voice whispered out as he held Bilbo. “Just relax and remember to breath.” Thorin cradled Bilbo's back and stayed still like that for a long minute until he could feel Bilbo's breath no longer trembling with every intake, then he began to slowly rock his hips into Bilbo's tightness not going and deeper than he already had, simply letting his hobbit get used to the movement. A hard task as with each thrust he could feel Bilbo tighten around him, the most delicious pleasure he'd ever felt when lying with another. And this was just the beginning. Though his mind tried to stay focused on how Bilbo was feeling he couldn't help but get a little lost in the feeling of the one he cared for most being in his arms, the warmth radiating between the both of them and the elevated warmth inside Bilbo's core. Each moan echoing in his ear as Bilbo began to relax and loosen up to Thorin's thick member, his small hands grasping desperately at Thorin's hair. 

Their undoing fast approaching. 

“Bilbo..” Thorin groaned out as his hips rocked faster, encouraged wildly by Bilbo's increasing moans, by the way his soft thighs gripped Thorin's middle, and even as his own hips began to rock in unison with his own. 

“Thorin!” Bilbo all but cried out as he held onto Thorin, Thorin's rod thrusting and pumping into him filling him with a heat he'd never felt before. The friction driving him to the heavens as he held on tightly to Thorin's form, his body feeling both limp and rigid as he heard his own moans echoing off the stone walls. “I-I'm..I'm!” Bilbo could only manage to get those words out as he felt the build up with each movement of Throin's hard member inside him. 

“Lets together..” Thorin grumbled out holding tighter onto Bilbo just as he desperately clung to his larger form, the next few thrusts being their undoing. Bilbo's body tightening around Thorin's organ, squeezing the seed out of his member as it flowed deep inside Bilbo. His own silky strings pouring over his middle once again, nothing but the sounds of their shared orgasms echoing down the halls of Erebore.


End file.
